Met This Goil Last Night
by cassy1994
Summary: "Met this goil last night." I stopped. Mush had met a girl? That just wasn't cool, because that meant that he and I wouldn't see each other as often and that meant I would lose my best friend.


Title: Met this goil last night.

Summary: "Met this goil last night." I stopped. Mush had met a girl? That just wasn't cool, because that meant that he and I wouldn't see each other as often and that meant I would lose my best friend.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"I smell money!" I said as I came out of the stall. I quickly washed my hands and heard Crutchy behind me.

"You smell foul." I clenched my fist and swung around. I briefly saw Crutchy cowering and felt guilt, but I was still moving. Mush caught my forearm though.

"Met this goil last night." I stopped. Mush had met a girl? That just wasn't cool, because that meant that he and I wouldn't see each other as often and that meant I would lose my best friend. "Thought that would get your attention."

I covered my anguish with a smirk, "Su'e it did, now ya gotta tell me what was she like."

He smiled back, "I didn't actually meet a goil last night, just didn't want you soakin' Crutchy."

I laughed, relieved, "I really doan believe ya."

He pushed me playfully, "Fine, I'll tell ya about this made up goil and about all the made up stuff we did, and while I'm at it, I'll tell ya about how I walked her to the moon and back."

I put my hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Sure, Mush. You know, one of these days you tell me about meeting a goil, I'm not going to believe ya."

"When that happens, I'll start tellin' ya I'm really meetin' guys." He said almost seriously, there was a slight twinkle in his eye and he quick twisted his lips up in a false smile.

"Yeah, and I'll probably believe ya as much as I do now." I said truthfully. I smiled a real smile at him and turned away.

VHVHVHVH

I had got my papes and was watching Jack talk to some new guy. I felt a hand on my shoulder slowly followed by an arm across my shoulders. I looked to the source of the arm and met Mush's eyes. He mouthed 'sell with me'. I nodded and turned back to Jack and the new guy.

As a group, we headed for the streets, breaking up into various groups, some of us selling together, some of us selling alone. Mush and I headed in the direction of Tibby's. The streets weren't quite busy enough to sell out on yet but even so Mush and I sold as as we walked to our destination.

"So, Boots and I we'e talkin' about goin' to see the flickers but I said I'd rather go to the show. He kept tryin' to convince me that going to the flicke' would be better and that it would be fun and even if it wasn't, that he would find ways of making it fun for me." I scowled slightly, Boots was a queer little fella and he liked boys the way he was supposed to like girls. I liked boys too, well more specifically one boy and he was so innocent of it that he would never know and I planned on keeping Mush that way. "I know the way he wants to make it fun for me and he didn't get that I would much ratha go to the show. He got mad at me and yelled at me in his annoying yelling voice, I don't sell with him because of that annoying yelling voice."

I smirked glad that Mush wasn't as innocent as Boot thought he was, but he was innocent enough to not notice my attraction to him. "So did he just yell a whole lot or did he actually yell somethin' worth repeatin'?" I asked.

Mush blushed a bit. "Oh, he just yelled that I should go to the show with you if I liked the show so much."

I laughed, "Well I wouldn't mind at all, except I'm running low on money so I can't go."

"That's okay, I only go because you enjoy them." He said before walking quickly to catch a woman. I stopped, he went to them because I enjoyed them. I felt my heart flutter and skip a beat, I wasn't certain if it was because of what he said or because he was smiling at the woman, fake smiling but still smiling all the same.

I shook my head to clear it. I was translating the meaning to what I wanted it to be. I waited a bit before he tipped his hat to her smiling again and allowing her to carry on her way. He waited while I caught up to him.

"Sos like I was sayin', I only go to the show because you enjoy it. I had told Boots that too and that's why he told me to go with you and I actually argued back with him that I would because you wouldn't do anything I didn't like, or at least if you did do something I didn't like, it would be okay because it's you and I'm okay with a lot of things that come from you..."

I interrupted his rambling, "Why?"

"... He asked me about... Wait, why what?" He said stopping to look at me.

"Why are you okay with a lot of the things I do to you?" I asked puzzled slightly.

He blushed a deep red. I have only seen him that color when one of Medda's late night girls was whispering to him. "I didn't think you were actually listening."

I gazed at him a questioning look on my face, "Why wouldn't I listen to you?"

"You usually zone out when I'm rambling, so I just assume that you weren't listening." He said quietly looking down at his feet.

I laughed, "Mush, I don't zone out when you ramble, I just tune into your voice not your words. So why are you okay with me doing things and not okay with Boots doing things?"

He blushed darker but didn't look up. "I, um, I'll see you later," He said quickly, before lifting his head and brushing his lips across mine for a brief instant. He turned and ran away getting around a corner before I had registered what had just happened.

Then it hit me like lightning. My best friend kissed me. He kissed me. I smiled, my heart filling and my lips still tingled from his lips touching them. I started walking again. I hadn't realized we had actually stopped walking and I hurried to the corner Mush and I were going to sell papes at. I would definitely see him later and talk to him about that kiss and maybe get some more just to clarify what it meant.

VHVHVHVHVH

I walked into the lodging house later than usual, I had just sold my last evening pape. I gave Kloppman the nine pennies for my stay, and noticed Boots sulking in the corner.

"What's eatin' ya, Boots?" I asked, because whatever it was might be something to laugh about.

"Well, you're his best friend. You ask him, he won't talk to me." He responded coldly.

I was confused, Mush was my best friend. Specs spoke up, "Mush is upstairs, he looked like he had done something that had sentenced him to death. We asked about it but he won't talk to us, just kept saying he has to talk to you before he does anything else. Go talk to him, he was packing up his things."

I nodded and moved to the stairs just going through the motions, my heart had stopped. Mush was packing? I reached the top stair and stepped into the bunkroom. I saw Mush sitting on his bunk facing away from the door.

"Mush?" My voice cracked and failed, so I tried again, relieved when sound came out. "Mush?"

He turned to me and I saw what Specs meant about him being sentenced to death. "Mush, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, rushing to him.

He cringed, as if I was attacking him. I froze. He was afraid of me. "Mush?" I choked as his name came out.

"Blink, we've been friends an awful long time, but today I made a mistake and compromised our friendship. I'm sorry about that and I hope you can forgive me, I realize that you don't want to be around me anymore so I'm leaving. You won't have to see me ever again." He said quietly. He waited a moment, then added, "Goodbye, Blink," Before he picked up his bag and started to leave.

I stopped him by putting my hands on his shoulders and steering him back to his bunk. "I'm confused, why are you leaving?" I asked, trying to clear up what he was saying even though my heart was breaking.

"I like you, Blink, the way I'm supposed to like goils. I know you like goils and I know ya don't like boys that like oddah boys, so I'm leaving because I don't like being around people that don't like me." Mush said calmly.

I stayed calm as well, I knew how to fix this. "So, what exactly was the mistake that you made today that compromised our friendship?" I asked just as calmly.

Mush looked at me as if I was crazy, "I kissed you, we can't remain friends after we kissed, things get awkward and then we drift apart and I would just rather have a clean break."

I nodded, "What you are sayin' makes sense except I still don't see the mistake."

He scowled, "I kissed you."

I nodded, "Yes, you did. I'm trying to figure out the mistake in that."

His scowl deepened and his eyes darkened, "Blink, I kissed you."

I smirked, "Yes, you did, I know you did because I enjoyed it but I'm trying to figure out where the mistake is."

He gaped at me, "You enjoyed it?"

I nodded slowly, "Why wouldn't I have, I've been harboring feelings for you for the past two years at least. Now why exactly are you leaving?"

He looked dumbfounded. He put his bag down the smiled up at me causing my heart to flutter and skip a beat.

"I'm not." He said grinning at me.

"Good, because the guys were worried about you. And I can't have my best friend leaving just when I found out that the feelings I have for him are returned." I said returning his smile. He stood and I wrapped my fingers though his hair pulling him close so I could kiss him properly. He kissed back and we parted laughing a bit.

It felt natural. We went downstairs laughing and joking about how stupid we had been. When we walked in, Specs commented on how he was glad Mush was smiling again because it was just weird when he wasn't and it put everyone in the house in a bad mood. As Mush and I joined the group, I glanced over to him and smiled when I met his eyes. We wouldn't have to define our relationship, we just knew that we were something together and nothing apart.

(Aww, who doesn't love Blush...)


End file.
